Gara-gara Bir Pletok
by KejuMozarella
Summary: Ketika Indonesia menitipkan rumahnya kepada Jaka (Personifikasi Jakarta) karena suatu tugas negara, Jaka menyelenggarakan kontes 'minuman terenak' dengan Australia yang kebetulan berkunjung sebagai jurinya. Yang dilombakan adalah Jaka dengan bir pletoknya vs Bandung dengan Bajigurnya. Siapa sangka, setelah minum bir pletok buatan Jaka, Australia mabok beneran? Fem!Indo, No!Pair


Jadi, Hai. Maafkan saya yang songong ini dan semena-mena membuat ff baru dan menelantarkan Toko Aneka begitu saja. Tapi sesungguhnya FF ini adalah FF peralihan. Saya lihat ada yang ripiew dan berkata bahwa Murasakibara di toko aneka terlalu mesum. Maafkan daku wahai pembaca, makanya saya lagi putar kepala agar tak membuat kesalahan yang sama di chapter dua. Jadilah FF ini. Maafkan saya yang ladur ini. Ini cerita No pairing kok, jadi gaada lah macam mesum-mesuman disini. Tapi nanti kapan-kapan saya post pwp kok /nak

Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Dan terimakasih pada shirokame2324 yang telah menyadarkan saya.

Silahkan dibaca. Saya janjikan tidak ada konten yang tidak enak berhubung kalau ada hint disini ya straight. Ehe. Dan juga, saya akan mengedit itu toko dulu. Batas antar adegan tak terlihat ya? Maafkan saya yang mabok bir pletok ini, saya lupa kalau ffn meniadakan keberadaan enter mwaha

Yasudahlah ini udah panjang author notenya, nanti anda gumoh lagi.

Sekali lagi saya makasih lho sama anda yang telah menyadarkan saya ini. Hee

Oiya, kejadian disini semua fiksi, Presiden kita gak beneran nyuruh—yah silahkan dibaca sendiri deh hee

Warning: Author udah bilang kan author jayus? Oh belum ya? Yaudah deh. Jadi ya saya jayus, Humor garing gajadi, sedeng, Tipo bertebaran, kalo masih waras sih mending gabaca hee..Oiya karakternya may be kinda ooc, tapi gimana ya. Kalo di fandom Hetalia kan doi emang belum canon. Jadi ya maafkan saya~ Oiya. Hati-hati disorientasi. Saya juga bukan orang sunda, jadi maafkan saya kalau saya salah orz

Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung penghuni daerah tertentu, saya plainly melihat penduduk bandung sebagai orang yang trendy dan fashionable kapan pun dimanapun. Gali sumur masih akan cantik kayaknya

Saya juga bukanlah seseorang yang mengikuti tren fashion masa kini, jadi maafkan saya orz

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia punyanya papa Hide, Tapi sutoori ini punya saya kok.

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

Chapter 1

_Bandrék adalah minuman tradisional orang Sunda dari Jawa Barat, Indonesia, yang dikonsumsi untuk meningkatkan kehangatan tubuh. Minuman ini biasanya dihidangkan pada cuaca dingin, seperti di kala hujan ataupun malam hari. Bahan dasar bandrék yang paling penting adalah jahe dan gula merah, tetapi pada daerah tertentu biasanya menambahkan rempah-rempah tersendiri untuk memperkuat efek hangat yang diberikan bandrék, seperti serai, merica, pandan, telur ayam kampung, dan sebagainya._

.

_Bir pletok adalah minuman penyegar yang dibuat dari campuran beberapa rempah, yaitu jahe, daun pandan wangi, dan serai. Minuman tradisional ini dikenal di kalangan etnis Betawi. Agar warnanya lebih menarik, orang Betawi biasanya menggunakan tambahan kayu secang, yang akan memberikan warna merah bila diseduh dengan air mengandung kata bir, bir pletok tidak mengandung alkohol. Minuman ini berkhasiat untuk memperlancar edaran darah. Masyarakat Betawi banyak mengonsumsinya pada malam hari sebagai penghangat._

_Sumber Wikipedia_

.

.

.

Pukul 3.30 pagi, kompleks perumahan milik pemerintah itu masih terlihat sepi. Terang saja, siapa sih yang mau keluar jam segitu? Kuntilanak yang biasa mangkal depan beringin pun sudah pulang.

Eh, ternyata author kecepetan ngomong. Pintu sebuah rumah terbuka dengan perlahan, seolah takut membangunkan warga sekitar. Seorang wanita dengan mata panda serta rambut acak-acakan pun keluar dari rumah tersebut seraya menggeret sebuah koper besar dengan gambar garuda sebagai motif dari kain koper itu sendiri. Ia mengenakan dress batik selutut anggun yang malah terlihat seperti daster karena tampangnya yang tidak karuan. Perempuan itu kemudian diketahui bernama Kirana Amaranggana Tunggadewi—yang ternyata juga merupakan personifikasi dari tanah air tertjintah, Indonesia.

Seorang lelaki yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong serta sarung mengikutinya dari belakang, dengan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda daripada si wanita. Lelaki ini juga merupakan personifikasi ibukota kita semua, Jakarta. Sesungguhnya Jaka masih tertidur ketika 'kakak'nya itu mendadak membangunkannya. Makanya iler yang ada sampai jidatnya itu belum sempat ia hapus. Jaka pun turut menggendong seekor bayi komodo di lengannya, yang juga terlihat sama mengantuk dengan pemiliknya.

Kirana mencak-mencak kesal. Berkali-kali ia lirik jam tangan bergambar kelinci itu, seolah memastikan kalau waktu di jamnya tidak salah. Nation ini diberitahu oleh yang terhormat bapak presiden jokoWOW untuk pergi ke negara mantan motherlandnya untuk mempelajari sistem perkanalan disana. Entah kenapa harus disana padahal ada Venezuela dan mereka sama-sama di Eropa—mungkin karena hubungan diplomasi dengan de oranje itu lebih baik dan biayanya relatif lebih murah.

Bayangan bertemu sang lelaki corettertjintahcoret pedo maniak kelinci itu saja sudah membuat Indonesia merinding. Ia bisa membayangkan tatapan mesum yang akan dilayangkan oleh Motherlandnya saat melihatnya. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, Ini adalah perintah dari presidennya, bagaimana ia bisa menolak?

Yang jelas, Indonesia dititahkan untuk sudah siap di depan rumahnya pada pukul 3 pagi. Indonesia sengaja keluar setengah jam kemudian, karena ia tahu kebiasaan buruk bangsanya—Kebiasaan yang sebetulnya ia mulai

Jam karet.

"Mana pula ini jemputan? Katanya mau dijemput jam tiga—gue udah sengaja keluar setengah jam telat pula, mana itu orang-orang? Ish." Gerutunya sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa yang ada di sana. Jakarta hanya tertawa

"Yaelah mpok, kayak mpok kagak tau aje kebiasaan kite," Ujarnya sambil mengelus komodo di gendongannya "Gausah sok kaget gitu dah mpok,"

"Ya tapi gue males tau gak. Pagi banget ini. _I need my frickin' beauty sleep_,"

"Iye iye aje dah mpok. Aye gangerti soalnya,"

Hening.

"Jaka," Ujar Kirana tiba-tiba "Tolong jaga rumah yang bener ya. Kalo Amerika lewat trus nanyain utang lu pura-pura mati aja. Jangan lupa kasih makan semuanya dengan bener. Sampe lu salah kasih makan, lu tau kan konsekuensinya apa?"

"Iye mpok! Dicaplok uler sawah kan?"

"Iya. Jangan bukain rumah sembarangan. Kalo gak dikenal, lu telpon istana aja. Kalo ada tamu negara suruh aja ke Hongkong buat nyusul gue. Oke?"

"Tapi kan mpok mau ke Belanda—"

"Ah udahlah bilang aja gitu!"

"Iye mpok!"

"Oiya, Lu amanin catokan sama roll rambut gue ya. Bandung mau main minggu depan. Gue gabakalan sempet, soalnya flight gue baru kemaren malemnya."

"Iye mpoook," Sebuah mobil range rover hitam lalu muncul dari kejauhan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan (untungnya) berhenti tepat di depan pagar. Barang se-senti mobil itu maju, pagar tak berdosa itu pasti akan menjadi korban "Tuh mpok jemputannye udah dateng!"

"Ah iya," Ujar wanita itu sambil menggeret kopernya ke arah pagar. Begitu membuka pagar ia langsung disambut oleh seorang pria berjas yang segera mengambil kopernya dan membawanya masuk mobil. Jaka lalu berjalan ke arah pagar dan menatap sang kakak yang tengah memasuki mobil. Kakaknya langsung menurunkan kaca mobil ketika sudah duduk di dalam untuk memberikan petuah terakhir pada adiknya

"Gue berangkat ya ka. Lu yang bener jaga rumah. Gue pulang kira-kira jam 4 sore minggu depan,"

"Iye mpok!"

"Oiya, minggu depan juga Au—"

Perkataan Kirana terpotong karena tiba-tiba mobil itu pergi secepat datangnya. Biasa dengan kebiasaan sang supir, Jaka hanya melambai bahagia ke arah kakaknya. Setelah mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan, Jaka pun mengunci pagar dan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk melanjutkan 'tidur ganteng'nya.

Tidak akan ada yang salah kan?

...

Semoga.

.

.

.

Hari pertama, Jaka menghabiskan waktunya menonton TV dan tidur sambil mengelus Joko sang komodo

.

Hari kedua, Jaka menghabiskan waktunya dengan mencoba memberi makan seluruh peliharaan kakaknya

.

Hari ketiga, Jaka mencoba menyapu. Yang akhirnya memakan korban 5 sapu patah dan seekor anak kucing. Jangan tanya kenapa

.

Hari keempat, Jaka mengganti seluruh sajen yang kakaknya pelihara (tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengganti bagian Bali). Ia juga menyembunyikan semua roll rambut, alat catok., aksesoris rambut, dan semua alat kecantikan kakaknya di dalam sebuah kotak yang sudah di guna-gunai kakaknya

.

Hari kelima, Jaka kejar-kejaran dengan ular sawah karena tidak sengaja memberinya makan friesk***

.

Hari keenam, Jaka mulai bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ketujuh...

_Indonesia raya... merdeka merdeka... tanahku, negriku, yang kucinta..._

Wah. Bel rumah yang sangat nasionalis.

Jaka yang sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur pun segera berlari ke pintu depan dan membukanya, tanpa peduli petuah kakaknya yang jelas-jelas sudah mengingatkannya untuk_ tidak membukakan pintu pada sembarang orang_. Tapi, duh, mana akan di dengarkan sih? Dunia akan kiamat kalau lelaki badung itu mendengarkan omongan orang lain.

Lagipula, Jaka sudah sangat_ booooosaaaaann_. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai kegiatan apa-apa lagi. Ia bisa mati kalau begini terus!

Ketika Jaka membuka pintu, seorang gadis tinggi semampai nan ayu tengah berdiri, dua kantong kertas besar di tangannya. Ia mengenakan baju merek _mangga_, sunglasses trendy merek ternama yang belum lama keluar, _faded jeans_, dan sepatu stilletto merah cabe dengan tinggi 12 cm. Jaka langsung tahu siapa wanita itu. Bandung.

"Eh Nia! Apa kabar?" Sapanya dengan (sangat) ceria. "Mpok udah ngasih tau aye kalo lu mau main!"

Ya, alih-alih memanggilnya Bandung, Jaka memanggil saudarinya itu Nia—nama manusianya. Adalah sebuah peraturan penting kalau di luar rumah atau lingkungan kenegaraan, dilarang memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama daerah. Hanya peraturan ini yang (mungkin) bisa dipatuhi oleh Jaka, berhubung ia tahu bahayanya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan saudaranya, Bandung mengernyit tidak suka

"Bau apaan nih?" Ujarnya sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya "Kayaknya gue kenal,"

"Pastilah lu kenal, ini bau BIR PLETOK!"

Bandung mendelik tidak suka "Apaan sih lu—lu mau ngajak gue ribut atau gimana sih?"

Jaka memberi saudarinya senyum meremehkan "Kan gue pernah bilang ke elu, Bir pletok itu lebih enak—"

"Enakan bandrék kemana-mana ya!" Seru Bandung tidak terima

"Meh, minuman begitu dibilang enak?"

"MINUMAN LU BAHANNYA JUGA SEJENIS, COEG!"

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang selama tiga jam (yang baru berhenti ketika mereka sadar kalau mereka tengah ditonton abang tukang sayur langganan yang dengan setia menunggu sampai mereka selesai bertengkar), mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan kontes "Minuman jahe terenak sepanjang masa". Tukang sayur itu mereka paksa untuk menjual stok persediaan jahe, gula merah, daun pandan wangi, serta serai sebulan kepada makhluk-makhluk sedeng itu.

"Makasih ya bang jahenya," Ujar Jaka sambil nyengir bahagia ke tukang sayur itu. yang dicengiri hanya meringis

"Iya gapapa mas Jaka," Jawab tukang sayur itu "Tapi neng Kirananya mana ya mas? Neng Kirana soalnya bilang hari ini mau bayar utang,"

"Waduh, lagi pergi mpok bang!"

"Yaudah kalo gitu, mas Jaka bisa bayar—"

"JAKAAA! LU LAMA GUE TINGGAL NIH!"

"Iye, iye, sabar napa!" Jawab Jaka kesal. Ia lalu kembali tersenyum pada abang tukang sayur itu "Pak, maap ye, tuh adek saya udah teriak-teriak kayak orang kesetanan. Saya ngutang dulu ya pak, masukkin aje dah tagihannye ke punya mpok. Udah ya pak? Makasih~"

Belum tukang sayur itu menjawab, Jaka sudah mengunci pagar lalu berlari masuk ke dalam. Sayup-sayup tukang sayur itu dapat mendengar suara 'gedebak-gedebuk' dan teriakan yang bersahut-sahutan dari dalam rumah. Dengan sedih, ia mendorong gerobaknya pergi.

Resmi sudah yang ke tiga ratus empat puluh lima kalinya ia gagal menagih utang keluarga Kirana Amaranggana Tunggadewi.

.

.

.

"Mana jahe gue? Lu tilep ya?"

"Enak aja! Ada elu yang ngambil serai gue—Emangnya bir pletok pake serai apa?"

"Ya pake lah! Apaan sih?"

Dengan kekanakan, mereka berdua lalu melipat lengan bersamaan dan membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan. Persis seperti pasangan kakak-adik yang tidak mau mengalah.

_Kau masih gadis~ atau sudah janda~_

Hanya tuhan yang tahu kenapa bel rumah mereka sekarang bunyinya begitu. Yang jelas—Masih sangat marah terhadap saudarinya—Jaka pergi untuk membukakan pintu. Tentu saja tanpa mengindahkan peringatan kakandanya itu.

Begitu ia membukakan pintu, ia disambut oleh wajah sumringah seorang 'tetangga' yang sangat familiar. Perlahan ekspresi merajuk Jaka berubah menjadi setengah kaget setengah bingung.

"Heyya, Jaka!" Seru tamunya itu "How's it going?"

Seorang Australia kini berdiri dengan tampang tidak berdosa di depan pintu rumah mereka. Jaka terdiam beberapa saat, seolah berusaha memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Kenapa harus ada tamu saat ia tengah bersaing dengan Bandung? Kakaknya kan dulu mengajarkannya untuk sopan dengan tamu—tapi masa ia harus meninggalkan kesempatan emas yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sedari dulu—membuktikan kalau Bandung payah?

"Jaka? Are you okay?"

Mendadak Jaka mendapat pencerahan. Ya, ia bisa membuat tamunya senang dan masih bersaing dengan Bandung juga... Ya, bisa kok. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menyeringai lebar. Sepertinya akan seru.

"Oh, Aye baik-baik aja bang... Omong-omong, abang haus gak?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Australia mengangguk. Hal itu membuat seringaian Jaka semakin lebar.

Oh Australia, andai engkau tahu apa yang akan makhluk ini berikan padamu..

.

.

.

"Jadi maksud lu, Kang Aussie yang bakalan nilai minuman kita?"

"Iye,"

"Gue gamau!" Tolak Bandung sambil mengernyit "Kalo idenya dari lu, gue gak yakin—Lu nyogok kang Aussie ya?"

"Yaelah Ni," Jawab Jaka sambil memasang ekspresi ingin menangis "Lu gapercaya sama abang lu sendiri? Sedih gue Ni,"

Bandung kontan menutup mulut, jijik "Gausah sok imut deh mual gue liatnya!"

"Yaudahlah Nia, mending lu bikin sekarang. Ato lu takut kalah sama Bir pletok gue?"

Ah, Jaka. Kau tahu sekali cara membuat adikmu murka

"Jangan sembarangan lu kalo ngomong ya! Oke, liat aja, pasti gue yang menang!"

Jaka hanya tersenyum (sok) inosen

"Silahkan saja, adikku sayang." Katanya dengan _background _bunga-bunga "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kalah!"

"Biar! Lu juga gausah banyak omong! Belum dicoba juga!"

Senyuman Jaka semakin lebar

"Oh, Tentu saja..."

.

.

.

"Kang Aussieee~"

Aussie yang tengah bermain dengan Joko sang Komodo kontan menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Bandung. Dengan bahasa Indonesia yang lancar, ia menyapa gadis sunda itu

"Bandung, apa kabar?"

Bandung balas tersenyum"Kabar baik, kang. Akang katanya mau coba minuman kita?"

"Ah iya, kata Jaka tadi begitu." Jawab Aussie "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh yaudah kang, Ini bandrék kang. Silahkan diminum,"

Aussie sejenak menatap minuman yang mirip _milk coffe_ itu "Ini kopi?"

"Bukan kang, itu bandrék,"

"Tapi mirip kopi,"

Hening sejenak

"Akang minum dulu aja deh gimana?"

"Ah, oke," Ujarnya. Tanpa ragu ia kemudian menenggak minuman itu. Spontan ia merasa lidahnya terbakar. Wajar saja, bandrék itu masih panas. Selain itu juga, bahan dasar dari bandrék adalah jahe. Ingin rasanya Australia berteriak kencang lalu berguling-guling di lantai untuk menghentikan rasa panasnya itu—tapi masa di depan wanita sih? Hilang nanti kesan ganteng sang nation yang biasanya bawa-bawa koala itu. Bandung hanya _sweatdrop _melihat wajah Australia yang seperti menahan hajat berbulan-bulan

"E-eh kang, itu panas, Bandung lupa bilang hehe,"

Australia balas tersenyum pada Bandung, meskipun senyumannya lebih mirip ringisan

"Tidak apa-apa, salahku juga tidak meniupnya terlebih dahulu,"

"Tapi kang Aussie bener gak—"

"Yuhuu~ Aye yang _awesome_ ini telah menyelesaikan _masterpiece-_nya!"

Bandung memutar mata mendengar pernyataan bodoh saudaranya yang berpotensi menimbulkan perang dunia ketiga dengan Nation bermata merah yang demen teriak-teriak '_I'm Awesome!_' juga. Untung negara mereka jauh dari Nation itu

"Bang Aussie," Ujar Jaka sambil menyikut Bandung, seolah berkata 'minggir' "Ini yang aye janjiin—bir pletok!"

"Wah, _beer_!" Ujar Ausstralia antusias "Dan ini minuman tradisionalmu? Kau keren, Jaka!"

Jaka tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada saudarinya yang kini tengah berusaha 'membunuh' Jaka dengan tatapannya.

"Silahkan diminum bang,"

Sambil menatap Australia yang tengah meminum, Bandung mengernyit. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak dan (mungkin) di luar nalar akan terjadi.

Semoga itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Amin.

.

.

.

TBC

Aduh duh ampuni saya saya udah lelah hahaha ini ada kok lanjutannya, dan cuma 2 chap, jadi sekali lagi trus selesai. Tenang aja, kalau saya tobat dan lagi bener paling lama minggu ini saya post. Saya juga belum sempat edit ini sebelum post jadi, tolong kasih tau saja kalau misalnya ada yang salah atau bagaimana

Salam ngantuk,

KejuMozarella


End file.
